Dovepaw
Dovepaw is a brown she-cat with amber eyes. Personality Dovepaw is about as far from feminine as you can get. She prefers tussling with her friends over lounging and gossiping (which, don't get her wrong, is fun sometimes), would rather be running around and splashing in mud than trying to keep her pelt in an orderly fashion (if she even bothered to groom that morning), and she really couldn't care less about what most cats thinks she should think about traditional feminine activities. Sure, flowers are pretty, she guesses, and they smell nice, but other than that she couldn't really care about them unless she was asked to help the medicine cats with something. She understands that all that child-rearing stuff is important, and all that, but she can't imagine being stuck in the nursery for any length of time, aside from her first six moons of life; and while she has no problem with she-cats who do decide to start families of their own, she just doesn't understand it. Even if not waning to take time away from her warrior duties wasn't a factor, the pain sure as hell is. She also can't even fathom where the idea that she's supposed to be more sensitive or emotional than toms came from, since she doesn't feel like she feels anything more than any other cat - to her, it seems like everyone around her is sensitive as hell, and maybe they should just suck it up a little bit? While, as stated, she isn't a sensitive cat, she is quite in-tune to her emotions and doesn't ever really have to ponder of what she's feeling. There are a few exceptions, as there are for anything, but those are few and far between. Dovepaw isn't one to react to things with by lashing out or yelling and screaming; she's going to get just as angry as everyone else is, but she'd also want to solve issues by talking about them rather than drawing them out into some moon-long dramatic situation that the whole Clan somehow gets involved in. She has no problems talking about what's on her mind, voicing any internal thoughts that she thinks need to be voiced without any anxiety on her part. In general, Dovepaw isn't one to not speak her piece on issues, from what she wants to eat to what games she wants to play to how she prefers running around with toms most of the time more than she does lounging around with other she-cats (until she gets older, that is). There is, however, one exception - her name, but while she won't talk about it, the rest of her tends to do the speaking for her. Dovepaw hates her name - absolutely abhors it. Every time someone calls her by it she can't help but tense and visibly cringe. While she's younger, she won't really know why she hates it so much, but as she grows older she'll realize that it's because it's just too feminine. She'll get a bit jealous of her sister, Skykit, who gets to be named after a cat rather than just a bird - she feels like she could deal with her name better if she was named after someone else, but another part of her feels like even Sky is too feminine for her, too. If she can get away with it, she'll tell her friends not to call her by her name, instead just give her nicknames or something else that's less feminine than Dove. As long as a cat avoids using her name, though, Dovepaw is perfectly pleasant to be around. While she hates the idea of being a mother, that doesn't mean she's not a caring cat, as she does care about her friends and family deeply and if she thinks that something is wrong with them then she'll be the first to offer to take care of them - even if she'll be dramatic about it and making sure that it seems like a chore the entire time. Theme Song